Missing Pieces
by NiennorNight
Summary: Based on the sneak peek pics we got for Shadowhunters' season 2 and the Malec scene from the trailer! Also, based on the popular theory that Alec went to Magnus' loft to ask for help in order to find Jace. But of course it wasn't just for that. He wanted to see his Warlock too. [Also containing the scene between Magnus and Alec when they checked the perimeter in bitchmille's lair]
1. Guilt

**I wrote this one as a challenge/bet with my beloved parabatai. Thanks for the inspiration cielo~ ^-^ :3**

 **~o~**

* * *

Alec went to Magnus' loft and just like that time before, he found the door open, so he entered, closing it behind him, making a mental note to tell Magnus that he really shouldn't leave it open like that, High Warlock or not. It was dangerous.

It had been two days since Jace was captured and his parabatai was slowly losing his mind. He couldn't bear staying idle in the Institute any longer, so he decided to visit Magnus to ask for his help. And maybe not just for that, if he was going to be honest with himself. He wasn't though, as he kept trying to deny his feelings, even inside his own head.

Conflict raging in his thoughts, Alec sighed softly. Who was he kidding? He **_really_** wanted to meet Magnus again. He had missed him, even if only a short time had passed since they last spoke. So yeah. He finally admitted. He wanted to **_see_** him too. Not just ask for Jace.

But he felt extremely guilty about it. Did he have the right to think of things like that? Of desires and longing left unspoken, when his parabatai was a prisoner of the most dangerous psychopath they had ever encountered?

His internal dialogue was suddenly interrupted by the music that hit his ears. It was a calming melody, soft notes of string instruments and flutes. He raised his downcast eyes and froze, every previous thought flying off the window. Or more accurately, off the balcony where Magnus was standing shirtless, stretching his perfect, toned body, in some weird poses. Alec gulped, his throat feeling dry suddenly, and his face really warm. _'By the angel, why is he so gorgeous?'_

He idly wondered what Magnus was doing but he was too dazzled to actually care enough. And then the Warlock bowed down, touching his toes with his fingers, his muscles straining, and his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, and Alec decided that, what he was **_actually_** doing didn't matter, as long as he kept on doing it.

"So, are you going stand there all night, or are you going to join me?" Magnus said still stretching. Alec's eyes widened and he blushed, as he hastily walked towards him, getting out on the balcony.

"H-Hey…" He muttered once he was beside him, and when the Warlock finally turned to face him, smiling brightly, Alec felt his breath catch once more and his blush spreading. This man was too beautiful, it was hardly fair. As if reading his mind, Magnus' smile turned into a smirk and he turned his back on him again, reaching out for a shirt lying on a chair beside him and putting it on, under the mesmerized Shadowhunter's scrutinising stare.

"You don't have to get dressed up for me." The Nephilim finally managed to mutter, wishing to disperse the tension a bit so he could breathe before fainting from severe lack of oxygen, because even dressed, Magnus was still a sight to behold, wearing a sleeveless top that was showing out his strong, toned arms. Alec gulped again.

"I liked what I saw…" _'And I still do…'_ He added mimicking Magnus' past comment, and the Warlock laughed. Alec had never heard him laugh before and he was flooded by a new-found feeling of joy for being the cause of Magnus' laugh and a wish to hear this wonderful sound many many more times in the future.

Meanwhile, the older man finished getting dressed, turning to look at the boy. His eyes were shining as he studied him, and Alec found himself staring, forgetting to breathe once again. The Warlock smiled at him, moving closer, but not touching him. "So, Alexander…" He purred, his voice so close, doing things to Alec. "To what do I own the extreme pleasure of your visit this afternoon?"

Alec who was still staring, barely registered his words. "I… uh… I am… I was…"

Magnus chuckled softly. "Focus darling." He smiled. "Was your purpose business or pleasure?"

There was this beautiful laugh again. And that smile, short-circuiting his mind. Coupled with the endearment, it was nearly all Alec could handle. _'_ _Why is this man affecting me so much?'_ He wondered. "My purpose… I…" Just then, he felt a prickling on his parabatai rune and instinctively reached out to touch it, grimacing.

"Alexander?" Magnus instantly moved closer, hovering beside him worried, his light tone evaporating. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." The Shadowhunter told him, breathing heavily. "I just… Magnus, I…" He took the hand off his rune and placed it on the railing, leaning there to support himself. _'What was that? Jace…?'_

"Alexander…" Magnus spoke again softly, hesitantly reaching out to cover his hand with his own, softly tracing soothing patterns with his thumb on the back of it. "It's going to be okay…" He crooned.

Even this small touch made Alec feel better immediately, soothing him. He wanted to move even closer, to feel more of Magnus' touch, but then reality hit him once more, and with it, guilt.

He abruptly pulled his hand back from the Warlock's, taking a step away too. _'I have no right to this…'_ He thought, guilt flooding him. _'It's all my fault.'_


	2. I thought you liked me (Flashbacks)

_He remembered back on the day Jace was taken from that repulsive vampire's lair. He had gone with Magnus to check the perimeter, staying alone for the first time after everything that had happened. After seeing her and Magnus kiss. He couldn't take that image out of his mind._ _Finally his frustration had taken over and he had turned to Magnus._

"I thought…" He muttered, before blushing and looking away again. _'I thought you liked me…'_ "Never mind. It doesn't matter." He said in the end, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Magnus told him, but Alec just shook his head not looking at him. "Alexander!" Magnus insisted. "Is this about Camille?"

Alec flinched at the mere mention of her name but didn't turn. "It doesn't matter." He repeated. "Let's go." _'I was so certain_ _…_ _'_

"No." Magnus dead-panned and Alec finally turned to look at him, surprised by his tone.

" ** _No_** _?_ " He asked incredulously.

"We need to talk." The Warlock said crossing his arms over his chest, distracting Alec who couldn't help but stare once more.

 _'_ _Damn you. Why are you so gorgeous?'_ He thought and shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Isn't there?" Magnus asked. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"I **am** looking at you Magnus." _'All I do, is_ _ **look**_ _at you for Angel's sake.'_ Alec sighed and the Warlock shook his head.

"But you're not really seeing me. You've been avoiding me." Magnus spoke softly, reaching slowly to touch his face, giving him a chance to move away.

Alec didn't. Instead, he leaned into his touch, even though his logic kept telling him to stay away. "I thought…" He repeated again, a whining undertone that he hated in his voice, caused by his piling frustration.

He remembered that time again.

 _They had called him to come in Magnus' loft to back them up. He had left immediately, eager to see Magnus again, smiling giddily on his way there, glad that the mundanes couldn't see_ _him_ _. Just thinking of_ _their_ _kiss made him happy and he couldn't wait to steal a few words with Magnus, maybe another kiss in a moment when they would be finally alone. The thought made his heart dance with anticipation and he had quickened his step. Finally he was there, and he couldn't hold back his smile even if he tried, as he ran up the stairs, thinking of the way Magnus would greet him with a smile of his own and his name on his lips. Oh how he loved when Magnus called his name. He always made it sound like it was something special. Like… He entered the loft and his thoughts were cut short as his smile faded at the sight before him. Magnus was there alright. But not to greet him._

"I thought that you liked me…" He finally said. His last two words were barely audible, but Magnus heard them.

"Hey…" He crooned, using that same soothing tone, reaching out to cup the boy's face with both his hands. "Baby… I did… I do. I really do."

"Then why did you-" Alec started saying, before cutting himself off, shaking his head. _'I have no right to ask him that… It's not like we're… I just kissed him once… Even against his will…_ _I'm nothing to him._ _"_

"Alexander. Speak up. Say what you want." Magnus told him, but Alec just shook his head again staying silent. " **Say it.** " The Warlock insisted, and Alec broke, all his frustration taking over.

"All this time!" The Shadowhunter raised his voice at him, and took a step closer, making Magnus drop his hands in surprise and take a step back being driven against a wall. " _All this time_ , you kept insisting, you kept dancing around me, flirting, saying it was okay to be myself, to let myself feel." He was looming over him now, a breath away. "And when I **_finally_** did it…"Alec went on, his voice softer, his former spark dying, as he put his hands on the wall beside Magnus' head to support his slacking form. "When I decided to embrace those feelings, to **_finally_** stop running! You… You…" He dropped his head, sighing heavily. "As I said; forget about it." He concluded, pulling away and turning his back on him once more, feeling extremely tired.

"Alexander." Magnus called him. His voice curt, giving nothing away.

"What?" He asked without turning back.

"Can I touch you?"

Alec huffed. _'What kind of question is that?'_ "You can do whatever you want Magnus. I don't care." Getting no other answer from the Warlock, he started walking again, shaking his head.

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulders and spin his around, pushing him against a wall. Remembering he was in hostile territory, he jolted, ready to fight back, but then saw it was Magnus who did it and relaxed. No matter what, he trusted the Warlock. He knew he would never hurt him. Physically at least.

" ** _Whatever_** I want, you say?" The older man whispered so close to him, that his breath caressed his face, making him shiver.

Alec fought really hard not to close his eyes and lean in. "Whatever you want." He repeated, his mouth dry all of a sudden.

And then Magnus was kissing him, pushing him against the wall, and Alec was wrapping his arms around his neck holding him closer, his mind going blank, and that kiss was even better than the first one, and…

Magnus pulled back, and the Nephilim was the one chasing his lips this time, asking for more. But the Warlock didn't give in. Instead, he whispered. "She is **_nothing_** to me Alexander… That thing you saw, that kiss. It meant **nothing** to me. She forced it on me."

"But…" Alec murmured, and Magnus put a finger on his lips silencing him.

"What's important…" He whispered, leaning close again. "The only thing that matters for me…" He softly dragged his finger across the boy's mouth who driven by some impulse kissed it, making Magnus sigh softly, biting his own lip, his cat eyes flashing. "The only **_one_** that matters…" He went on, his voice raspy. "Is **_you_**."

"Prove it." Alec challenged him, his voice husky with want, and Magnus all but growled with frustration and grabbed his face, crashing their lips together. Alec moaned lowly and pulled him against him, before changing their positions to press the older man against the wall. Magnus' hands went to his hair, tugging softly, and Alec's eyes rolled back in pleasure behind his closed eyelids, the rest of the world disappearing. He forgot where they were and why, he almost forgot his own name. Nothing mattered, but Magnus' lips on his' right then and there.

 **~o~**

After an unknown amount of time, he pulled back from the Warlock, breathlessly whispering his name, against his heated skin.

"Pardon the interruption." A mocking voice spoke close to them. Too close.

Alec spun around, immediately assuming a defensive position in front of Magnus, his hand moving towards his seraph blade.

"Don't even think about it." A man spoke pressing a blade against his neck hard enough to almost break the skin. They were surrounded. "Same goes for you Warlock. If you so much as **_breathe_** out of line, pretty boy ends up dead."

 _'_ _Angel… How could I have been so stupid?'_ Alec thought, standing perfectly still. _'And I dragged Magnus in it too…'_

They were taken back to the main room and in the end Jace was kidnapped by Valentine.

 **~o~**


	3. Piece of Heaven

**[Alec abruptly pulled his hand back from the Warlock's, taking a step away too. _'I have no right to this…'_ He thought, guilt flooding him. _'It's all my fault.'_ _]_**

Magnus pulled his hand away like he had been burnt, looking incredibly hurt. "Alec…" He muttered again. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No!" Alec cut him off, wrapping his arms around himself to resist touching the Warlock. " ** _I_** am sorry, it's not your fault, it's…" _'It's mine. All mine… If I hadn't been so insecure about that stupid kiss, nothing would have happened. I should have focused on my job, but instead I had to go and…'_

"Alexander." Magnus spoke once more, softly and the Nephilim jolted, averting his eyes with guilt.

Every time the Warlock spoke his name, Alec would swear he could feel his heart skip a beat. The way he said it, like it was something precious… Like…

Alec mentally slapped himself for going off track again. _'What is that man doing to me?'_ He thought, not for the first time, annoyed at himself for being distracted so easily. He forced himself to pull it together, and focus on Magnus' next words.

"Things are going to be tough..." The Warlock told him sombrely, hovering beside him, but being careful not to touch him again. "And when they do, when things get crazy, don't push me away. Please Alexander. Trust me… Let me help you…"

Alec finally raised his eyes to look at him and the pain in the Warlock's eyes broke his heart. _'Magnus doesn't deserve that pain._ _'_ He thought. Patient, kind, Magnus who only wished to help him, who even now, was pulling away from him, reluctant to touch him without permission because Alec took his hand away.

He couldn't understand what Magnus saw in him. Why he kept insisting that he was important. He didn't deserve that… He had done nothing to earn it.

"Magnus…" He choked out, trying to find the words. "I'm sorry… I…" He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "The truth is… I wanted to see you…" He finally admitted, his voice barely a whisper.

However, just like always before, even when he spoke too low, Magnus heard him. He heard him and felt his heart leap, as he looked at the boy, his eyes widening.

"But I shouldn't…" Alec went on, destroying Magnus' short lived hope.

The spark in the Warlock's eyes died and Alec hastily explained himself. "I shouldn't be here with you, seeking comfort in your touch, when my parabatai is held prisoner because of me."

"Alec." Magnus told him reaching out for him, but pulling back unsure. "You can't blame yourself." He went on softly. "This isn't your fault."

"Of course it is! If I hadn't been so insecure, if I hadn't distracted you back then, we wouldn't have been captured, and nothing would have happened!"

"But the other's **_would_** have been. And then we'd have no choice but to surrender too so they wouldn't be harmed."

"But…"

"Stop torturing yourself baby…" He told him, and the softly spoken endearment made the Shadowhunter's heart skip another beat. "I promise you it's going to be okay. We're going to get him back. I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it."

"Thank you." Alec muttered, dropping his eyes again, before looking up at him, taking a step closer. "You don't have to do this; this is not your problem, and yet you're helping us so much…"

Magnus smiled softly at him, but Alec could see he was still hurt. "I just want you to be happy." He told him with devastating simplicity, and the Nephilim took another step, finally closing the distance between them, and taking his hands in his'.

"You **make** me happy." Alec whispered holding his gaze. "Even when I don't deserve to be…" He added, gently cupping Magnus' face with one hand, leaning closer to kiss him. "Even when there is no hope left…"

 **~o~**

Alec sighed closing his eyes, but before their lips could touch, he felt a stab of pain on his parabatai rune so intense it made him see stars.

He groaned, letting go of Magnus, and stumbling back, wrapping his arms around his ribcage. Another flash of pain made him fall on his knees and then to the floor, curling in on himself.

Magnus was upon him immediately, worried sick, frantically calling his name. He knelt on the floor too, pulling Alec into his arms, whispering soothingly and petting his hair, but unable to do anything else. He knew healing him wouldn't work. He felt powerless.

The Nephilim whimpered softly, clutching at Magnus' shirt as waves of pain washed over him, and Magnus felt his heart break, and rage for whatever Valentine was doing to cause this. And then, just as abruptly as it had started, it was over. Alec went limp in his arms, breathing heavily, his heart still racing.

He pulled himself up, and Magnus helped him, but still kept him close, gripping his shoulders to support him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, feeling stupid for asking that. But what else could he say?

"Yeah…" The boy rasped, taking a shaky breath. "It's over."

Magnus nodded, not knowing what to tell him, fully aware of how deep and important the parabatai bond was. "Valentine is going to pay for this." He said in the end.

Alec nodded and tried getting up, but his feet were still shaking and he would have collapsed if Magnus didn't hold him up.

"Wait…" Magnus muttered. "Hold on to me."

"Wha-?" Magnus took him in his arms surprising him, cutting him off. "Magnus!" Alec exclaimed, blushing like crazy, reflexively wrapping his arms around his neck, hiding his face on the Warlock's shoulder embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, but it was the easiest way." Magnus spoke into his ear softly, while walking to his room. "I couldn't leave you there, you'd catch a cold…"

He finally reached his destination, and gently laid Alec on the big bed, sitting beside him.

"I have to go back…" Alec muttered sitting up, feeling exhausted. "I need to…"

Magnus sighed. "You can't even stand Alexander…"

"I'll be fine..."

"Alexander." Magnus cut him off seriously. "It's late, and you're in no shape to move right now, or use a portal. What if a demon attacks you on your way back? Spend the night here. Rest, and tomorrow, I promise you, we'll do everything we can to find him."

"Magnus…"

" ** _Please_** Alec. You really need to rest." The Warlock insisted softly, worried about him. "After all, if you collapse you won't be able to help anyone." He added knowing **_that_** would convince him, if nothing else did.

"Okay…" The Nephilim agreed reluctantly.

Misreading his reluctance to stay there, Magnus averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise I'm not going to touch you, you don't have to worry." He said getting up from the bed, turning to leave, when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Don't go…" Alec muttered and Magnus turned to look at him, his eyes widening in surprise. Alec blushed. "I mean… You don't **_have_** to… But… If you **_want_** to… You could stay… And we could sleep…?" He turned his statement into a question by the end, unsure of what would the Warlock want. "It's a huge bed… right?" He added.

Magnus smiled at him, gently running his fingers through his raven hair. "Yeah." He said. "It's a huge bed."

Alec smiled too and scooted over to make space for him. Magnus lied beside him, careful not to touch him. He couldn't risk scaring him away. He was too important.

The Nephilim reached out for him though, extending his hand, offering it to him, and Magnus took it immediately, lacing their fingers together.

Alec looked unsure for a moment, but then scooted closer to him. "Magnus…" He whispered holding his gaze, raising his free hand, letting it hover over the Warlock.

"Yeah?" He said, his heart racing, losing himself in those beautiful eyes that were looking at him intently. _'What is this boy doing to me?'_ He thought. _'And he's barely touching me!'_

"Can I touch you?" He asked, and when Magnus nodded, Alec slowly let his hand rest on the other man's waist. "Is it okay if we just sleep?" He looked away for a moment, embarrassed. "I… I'm not…-"

Magnus placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "Of course it is okay." He muttered soothingly, placing a kiss on the Shadowhunter's forehead, who closed his eyes and sighed contently. "It's okay to do whatever you want darling."

"Thank you." Alec whispered, moving closer, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, before wrapping his arms around the Warlock cuddling up to him.

Magnus hugged him back, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight Alexander." He said, his voice a loving whisper, pressing a last kiss on his raven hair.

"Sweet dreams…" Alec muttered, smiling too.

Tomorrow they would do everything they could to find Jace. But now, just for a few hours, maybe it was okay, to just rest. To enjoy this piece of Heaven for as long as it was going to last. Alec wished it would last for a very long time…


End file.
